A Never Forgotten Rose
by Enchanted-Silence
Summary: (AU) A few years after the incident at the Guertena Art Gallery, Ib is now 14 years old, she is going into highschool in 7 months, and..she finally meets Garry, again, her true love, but of course, she can't tell anyone about how she loves him, and, a certain someone, is alive.(Multi-Chapters)


"_Ib, when we get out of here, do you want to come to the café with me and have some macaroons with me some time?" Garry asked, with a reassured smile on his face,_

_I hesitated for a moment, then nodded my head, "..Y-yeah." I answered him, being my younger self, 9, to be exact, my..braver self._

A couple of years have passed, I am now 14 years old, I haven't forgotten about _him_..or, the gallery, for that matter.

I walked on my way to school, It's pretty chilly out, of course, being me, I didn't bother to bring a jacket, though, I wore a light sweater, the street seemed to be quiet, too quiet for my liking.

Today's Friday, finally! Almost the weekend, I didn't see any cars drive by, surprisingly, but, I shrugged it off, continuing my way to school, but, I did see some kids, a bit younger than me, walking way a head of me. I held onto my shoulder bag, tightly, even though it was on my shoulder, I still hold it.

I soon walked onto the grassy field onto my school, and saw some kids playing around, this is my last year of elementary, well..only seven months of school left, until the summer, that is.

A few of the children glanced and snickered at me, of course, I'm the freak of the school, sadly.

I walked into the 3 story building, and it was quiet, as well, since, school hasn't started yet. I walked into the long hallway, and opened up my locker, to see a note in it, saying _"Freak"_ Yeah, nothing new. I ripped the note in pieces, and put my bag on one of the hooks, then grabbed my binders, and closed my locker after.

I walked up three sets of stairs, and kept to myself, alone. Up to my first class, it kind of sucked having my locker on the first floor, and my first class on the third floor, but no matter, I've been doing it since September.

I walked down another hallway, and a few other kids just glanced at me, then went back to talking to each other, quietly. I just kept looking straight ahead, and had my binder held on my flat chest, shoes tapping quietly as they could, on the floor.

I made it to my first period classroom, and sat in one of the seats in the back, as my teacher prepared for the class, organizing her desk, and papers, it seemed as though she didn't notice me. But, I kept my eyes on the clock.

"_I promise we'll see each other again, Ib, and I'll always be there to protect you" Garry smiled, brightly, putting his hand on my shoulder, I always loved that smile of his_.

My thoughts were interrupted from the bell ringing, and a mass of students walked into the class room, sitting themselves in their seats as well.

I walked my way home, from school, it seemed as though it got cold but no matter, my house wasn't that far away, only fifteen minutes away. I thought for a bit, about how Garry and I made it out of Guertena's Art Gallery, and..how we left Mary, to burn, its funny how I did feel bad for her back then, but, I don't anymore, she also gave me nightmares for the rest of my life, too.

I crossed the street, turning onto my neighborhood, until someone way taller bumped into me, and I fell back, then, that person grabbed my hand, before falling fully on the ground, I froze.

"..Ib?" The person pulled me back up, that voice sounded..familiar voice, but, a bit more, feminine?

I looked up, my heart jumped, it was Garry, I hugged him, quickly, god, It was so nice to see him, "Garry I..I missed you so much." I mumbled, "I missed you too, Ib." Garry replied, smiling at me, as he hugged me back.

"You didn't forget your promise..did you?" I asked, not letting go of the hug, though, it might have looked weird, but I didn't care, I was really glad to see him.

"No, I never did." Garry replied, then, he let go of the hug instead, "You have gotten so much taller~" He clapped his hands, and tilted his head a bit, "You um..too." I replied, shyly, my heart racing a mile a minute.

"_I love you so much, it hurts, you know that?"_ I thought, looking up at him, with a great, big smile on my face.

Garry looked at his watch, "Oh dear, I have to get going now, I'm sorry Ib." He bent down and kissed my forehead, "How about we meet at the café tomorrow around four pm?" The adult asked, "S-Sure." I nodded, blushing, as I looked down at the ground.

"Bye Ib!" Garry said, walking away now, waving at me, I waved back, I felt really happy inside, that happiness I haven't felt in..a long time, I liked it, a lot.

I continued my way back home, I'm surprised no one saw, but, whatever. I shivered a bit, getting colder, and, I noticed dark clouds started to form, shit, It was going to rain soon. I walked faster, getting closer to my house, hoping I wouldn't get wet.

I walked along the porch, and noticed my mother was here, since, her car was in the driveway, I opened the door, and walked in, to be greeted with a smile by her. "Hello dear, how was your day?" She asked, "It was alright.." I replied, quietly.

My father was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper, he didn't seem to notice me, at all, which didn't really surprise me.

I ran upstairs, and into my room, then put my bag onto the ground, I didn't have any homework this weekend, or any tests to study, which I was glad for that, after, I closed my door,

I never really tell my parent's about school, or anything like that, and not especially Garry, she would think he's a rapist or something, even though, I knew for a fact he wouldn't do such thing.

I never told my parent's about the horrors in the fabricated world, or any of my nightmares, but, they do find me, waking up screaming most nights, then, crying my eyes out after, nothing new.

I sat on my bed, which was beside the window, and looked out it, it started to rain, great, at least I got inside quickly, I looked at the time, it was only 3:30, I didn't really know what to do now, I really never knew what to do on weekends, since..I don't exactly have friends.

I noticed my eyes started to get heavy, and they started to close, so, I curled up on my bed, not bothered to put the covers on myself, since, it was only going to be a nap.

I soon fell into a light slumber, going back to my own..hellish world.

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked the re-write of this, I really did enjoy adding some more stuff in, and adding in a bit more detail, and hey, look at that, it only took me 3 hours! Don't forget to Review and follow! There will be more chapters to come! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
